Thomas Kingston
Thomas Kingston is one of the protagonist in Light & Shadow along with Maria Vinogradova and Andrea Acconcia. A 27 years old experienced grifters, a gentleman thief who fell after reaching the top, now wanting to restarts everything. In the game, Thomas has an ability to pickpocket pedestrians while he passed by with each target has a different chance to caught his action. Background Thomas born to Edisson Kingston and an unnamed mother whose divorced when he still young. Thomas grew up as a troublesome kid in school and introduced to world of confidence tricks through a street magician's scam. He get interested in the art of manipulate people and learn more about con from poker games. Harold, a gunrunner who befriend Thomas, assists him in his career as con artist after he complete his high school and fake his own death to escape Edisson. Thomas recruited as part of a heist crew where he act as distraction with Jack Albrighton and Alexis Perez. After a few heists, Thomas along with Jack and Alexis move on as freelancer conmen and setting up more long-cons. The three then hired by ex-terrorist Stuart Walker from Concatenatio. After their first job however, Thomas intended to pursue his own career and leave his friends, afraid that his conman popularity could take him down. Thomas has many version about his backstory and what explained about was the version of his father, Harold, and what he shares to Maria and Andrea during friendship activity, making it most likely correct. Thomas is a very secretive guy who doesn't like to tell much about his background. Event in L&S As his second job, Stuart orders the trio to deceive The Haitians to get their "super weapon" without the need of money exchange. The deal turns more complicated when Alexis suddenly betrays, kill Jack, and leave with the weapon. Thomas plan to leave the company after this job was mistaken by Stuart as his betrayal, causing him to shot Thomas down. He survive, but Stuart and various criminals has blacklisted him from taking another job. After a few weeks, The Haitians already discover the truth and kidnap him. Under the lieutenant Moise Simeon, he then forced to work for them. _. Appearance _. Personality Thomas has learns a lot about confidence crimes for seven years that shapes him as an intelligent grifter, like to pulled long-con where complicated and seemingly unrelated events bonded together as his plan. Thomas manipulates people to get money and prefer to pacify them once everything done, although sometimes need to kill them and insists that killing people is not part of what his profession is, nobody can blamed him for deaths. To cover his profession, Thomas shown himself as a charismatic person, a skilled musician and a random man who enjoy the city nightlife and poker games. Many people know his truth and attempt to beat him, but Thomas has no fear to put them down as well. Quotes Author's Note Thomas is the "normal-like" protagonist, just like Franklin Clinton ''in ''V ''but not as bland as him and have a more major contribution to the story. Inspired from various sleight-of-hand artist, real-life and fictional: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apollo_Robbins ''Apollo Robbins], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Seidman Ben Seidman], and Jack Wilder ''from the movie ''Now You See Me. Originally planned as a street criminal and car theft, but the idea dropped as it's already done many times before. Mission Appearances * New Year Tragedy Trivia * Thomas and his father name is a reference to real-life inventor Thomas Edison. Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters in Light & Shadow